The present invention relates to analyzing image data and, more particularly, to detecting geographic features in collected images.
Geographic features, such as road signs or road markings, are prevalent in today's society. For example, when a person drives or walks to work or other destination, he or she usually encounters a traffic or road sign, such as a speed limit sign, or marking on a road. Cognizance of such geographic features helps in navigating throughout various areas as well as helps in maintaining order and safety for one's self and others.
Navigation systems or devices, for example, provide identification and/or location of geographic features to assist users. For example, a navigation device may display a data model of a road object or may provide instructions corresponding or related to a geographic feature. Such displays and/or instructions help an end user in navigation as well as make an end user aware of geographic features that he or she may be approaching.
For navigation systems or other devices to provide information of geographic features, data of the geographic features, such as location and type data, are associated or included with or in the systems or devices. However, collecting, detecting, and/or identifying such geographic features or data thereof may be a significant undertaking. For example, collection and/or identification of data about roads or paths in a geographic area and developing useful geographic feature data for navigation systems or other systems may be time consuming and/or intricate.